


Promises to Keep

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Crushes, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series, Spoilers, Talk about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: “Do you ever think about death?” Foggy randomly asks him one night as they’re lying on the floor of their dorm room, plastered and flush after a night out.





	Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's not really spoilers but it does involve foreshadowing so...

“Do you ever think about death?” Foggy randomly asks him one night as they’re lying on the floor of their dorm room, plastered and flush after a night out. 

Matt giggles beside him. “Why would I think about death?” 

“Just curious,” Foggy replies, tapping at his chin. “I think a lot about death. By that I mean, I think a lot about my funeral. There are people I know who will cry for real. Like my mom, my dad, my sisters- okay, maybe not Candace. Candace belongs in the other category. The ones who will cry fake tears.”

“You’re lucky,” Matt mumbles. “I won’t have anyone to cry real or fake tears at my funeral.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Foggy demands, turning his head towards his best friend. “What am I chopped liver?” 

“No, you’re Foggy,” Matt replies, sounding a little too proud of himself. Even in his drunk state, that smiles leaves Foggy’s stomach in knots. 

“You’re a real comedian,” Foggy scoffs. “But yes, I will cry at your funeral. Real tears. There will be floods that day, man. New York will drown.”  

“I appreciate that, Foggy.” 

A loud laugh emits through Foggy’s chest at that. “You’re probably the first person to thank someone for crying at their funeral.”  As his laugh subsides, he turns his body fully to look at his friend. Matt’s eyes are pointed towards the ceiling. He doesn’t have his glasses on for the first time. He decided to get rid of them somewhere between a 5 and 6th drink. “You’re not going to die before me, though, buddy. You and I, we will live well into our 100s, through- through 5 divorces, 10 kids, 20 grandkids, and- and we’ll have a rocking chair next to each other at the retirement home where we’ll complain about our kids, and annoy all the staff. And then one day, we’ll die at the same time, side by side, holding hands and all.”  

Matt stays quiet for a few seconds. Foggy notices as he darts out his tongue licks his lips. “Wow, you’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?” He finally asks. 

“Of course, I have. You’re stuck with me for life, bud. That’s what you get for becoming my friend. You signed a lifelong contract. No take-backsies.” 

“Damn, I knew I should have read the fine print,” Matt chuckles. 

Foggy fake gasps and gently punches his arm in retaliation. “You know you love me, asshole.” 

Matt sighs dramatically before saying, “Unfortunately, I do.” 

That makes Foggy get up from the floor so fast, he gives himself head spins. “Whoa,” he says putting his hands out in front of him. “Spins.” When his vision clears out he adds, “You’re lucky I’m drunk and sleepy right now, or I would totally kick your ass. Now come on, let’s get you to bed.” He hauls himself off the floor and stretches out his arm towards his best friend. “I’m giving you my hand.” 

Matt takes it and lets himself be pulled off the ground. He stumbles and falls on top of Foggy and giggles again. Up close Foggy can smell the tequila on his breath, and the expensive cologne on his sweater.  

Foggy immediately shakes away the thought and instead puts his hands on Matt's shoulders to steady him. “You okay there, buddy?” 

Instead of replying, Matt wraps his arms around Foggy’s neck and hugs him. “You’re the best, Foggy.” He announces. “And if I ever die, don’t flood New York. I love this city too much.”


End file.
